Siempre
by Von C
Summary: Ino gritó de deleite, agitando sus brazos y sonrojándose al pensar en el Uchiha más mayor y en su sexy todo. SasuIno / ItaIno. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por xLoveChuuChuuTrainx.


**Resumen:** Ino gritó de deleite, agitando sus brazos y sonrojándose al pensar en el Uchiha más mayor y en su sexy todo. SasuIno / ItaIno. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por xLoveChuuChuuTrainx.

 **Nota de la traductora/adaptadora:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como este fanfic tampoco me pertenece dado que la autora de esta historia es xLoveChuuChuuTrainx, yo solamente me he limitado a traducirla y adaptarla al español bajo su permiso, por lo tanto, conserva todos sus derechos de autor.

* * *

Siempre.

El sol brillaba ardientemente, besando tiernamente la piel de los transeúntes de la aldea, impregnando el aire con una suave y agradable brisa, envolviendo a civiles y shinobis por igual en un cálido y cordial abrazo. Los árboles se mecían melodiosamente, suavemente al ritmo del viento. Los pájaros gorjeaban y tarareaban encantados mientras navegaban por el despejado cielo azul sin nubes, permitiendo que la agradable brisa fluyera libremente a través de sus suaves y vibrantes plumas mientras se deslizaban sobre empinadas colinas, valles, bosques y campos…

Un campo en particular, en el que estaba completamente cubierto de flores de diferentes tipos y colores, dos niños pequeños de cinco años estaban haciendo su trabajo diario. La niña rubia de los dos con pelo corto, piel clara y ojos azules sin pupilas que rivalizaban con la belleza del azul claro del cielo, estaba hablando animadamente con su compañero pálido y de cabello oscuro, recogiendo suavemente y clasificándolas en magistrales arreglos.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿no es un hermoso día?" La rubia, Ino, olfateó el aire y suspiró satisfecha. Podía oler la dulzura de las flores además de la frescura de la hierba suave y verde. Olía a campo; algo que siempre la relajó, "¡Ojalá todos los días fueran así! ¿No crees?"

"Bueno…" El chico, Sasuke, con la piel blanca como la nieve y el pelo negro en forma de pinchos, se detuvo. Retirando su afilado y puntiagudo kunai de su blanco (incrustado en un árbol largo y ancho), el chico se encogió de hombros, limpiando las gotas de sudor con el dorso de la mano, que se habían acumulado en su frente debido a su fatigosa práctica de tiro y dijo, "Realmente nunca tuve tiempo de pensar en eso". Jadeó, caminando hacia un árbol grande que le daba la sombra donde estaban las pertenencias de su compañera, agarrando su botella de agua y tomando un largo trago de ella.

"Oye, Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué sigues entrenando tan duro?" Ino alzó una delgada ceja, sacando una flor de sus raíces, olfateándola y sonriendo, antes de proceder a elegir más flores.

Cogiendo una toalla pequeña, Sasuke se secó la cara y se sentó en el suelo sombreado, acariciando un kunai entre sus dedos, antes de mirar a la rubia y decir sonriendo: "¡Porque voy a ser el mejor shinobi que este mundo haya visto jamás!" Exclamó antes de arrojar el kunai al árbol con un blanco. Sin darle al centro de la diana, Sasuke frunció el ceño antes de suspirar.

Ino resopló irónica, "¡Sí, cómo no!" Ella resopló, "¡Estoy bastante segura de que Ita-kun ya aseguró su lugar como el mejor! ¡Además, él es _tan_ genial! ¡No hay manera de que alguien pueda vencerlo!" Ino gritó de deleite, agitando sus brazos y sonrojándose al pensar en el Uchiha más mayor y en su sexy todo. ¡Vamos! ¿Has visto su cuerpo? Mejor aún, ¿su cara? ¡Él es absolutamente perfecto!

"Claro que tienes razón, Ino-chan". Ino saltó cuando una figura emergió de las sombras, pero ella no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa avergonzada al darse cuenta de quien había escuchado su conversación.

"¡Ita-kun! Ino gritó, señalando con el dedo al niño mayor que simplemente sonreía, con los ojos curvados en forma de media luna.

"Ah, como estaba diciendo, así es Ino-chan. No hay forma de que Sasu-kun pueda vencerme aquí" Itachi miró a su más joven y furioso hermano, antes de dirigirse al kunai que Sasuke recientemente y con suavidad, lo retiró de la diana, caminando lentamente hacia el centro del campo antes de lanzar rápidamente el kunai que pronto atravesó el blanco de la diana, "¿Ves? Todavía tienes un largo camino por recorrer".

"Sí, lo que sea". Respondió Sasuke sin comprometerse, encogiéndose de hombros antes de volverse hacia su hermano mayor, "De todos modos, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Ino, por otro lado, chilló deleitada, divagando sobre Itachi, "¡Kya! ¡Ita-kun es el mejor! ¡Él es tan genial, valiente, increíble y perfecto y ah!"

Itachi se rio al presenciar la escena; Sasuke parecía estar echando mucho más humo que hace un par de segundos y la chica por la que sentía algo (aunque él todavía no se diera cuenta del afecto que sentía) parecía flanquear aún más, gritando como él era tan perfecto, "¡Ah, Ino-chan, no te olvides de sexy!"

Si este espectáculo estuviera en versión chibi, podrías ver a Sasuke sin voz en el fondo, taciturno y refunfuñando, con Itachi al frente, moviendo su cabello extravagantemente e Ino mirándolo con ojos de amor y baba goteando de su boca, pero por desgracia, esto es el mundo real.

Ino se puso roja y finalmente Sasuke perdió, "¡Tonto!" Gritó, mirando fijamente al chico mayor que simplemente lo ignoró.

"Pero estoy en lo cierto, ¿no Ino-chan? Siempre tengo la razón". Itachi se volvió hacia la rubia y le dio una sonrisa traviesa cuando Ino asintió.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Ita-kun siempre será el mejor y la persona más perfecta para siempre!" Ino sonrió y Sasuke lo miró con más fuerza; ¿Cómo se atreve ella? Ella era suya, ¡no de Itachi!

Itachi giró su cabeza, "No lo olvides, siempre sexy".

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! ¡No me puedo creer que haya hecho algo así de nuevo! Tristemente, este podría ser el último en mucho tiempo. Ni si quiera sé porque hice esto, pero supongo que me encanta escribir fanfics demasiado. Jejeje. No soy dueña de Naruto ni de ningún personaje dentro de esta historia. Por favor, deja un comentario.

 **Nota de traductora/adaptadora:** Que bonita historia teñida de la inocencia pueril de Ino alabando a Itachi (¡todos nos identificamos un poco con ella, al menos yo jajaja!), uno de los personajes que se ha sacrificado únicamente por el amor hacia su hermano pequeño. Realmente no tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que la incesante obligación de traducir algo tan hermoso parejo a la historia "Igual que él" (también de la misma autora). Sin duda, estas son mis historias favoritas. Espero de todo corazón que os haya causado la misma ternura y pureza en el corazón que a mí viendo al pequeño Sasuke celoso de su encantador hermano. Disculpad las posibles faltas de ortografía que pueda tener la historia a pesar de las muchas revisiones. Sed amables conmigo y decidme lo que opináis en un pequeño comentario que me hará feliz. Nos vemos, lectores.


End file.
